


Sauvé

by Amelia_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Queen/pseuds/Amelia_Queen
Summary: OS. Enlevé par Prometheus, Oliver vit un calvaire entre ses mains. Heureusement, une kryptonienne déterminée est prête à voler à son secours. Littéralement.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 5





	Sauvé

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS peut être lu seul même s’il s’agit en fait d’une version alternative de ce qu’il s’est passé dans ma fic Âmes sœurs. Et si Kara avait réussi à retrouver Oliver alors qu’il était entre les griffes de Chase ? J’espère que vous aimerez voir la kryptonienne affronter ce psychopathe, j’avoue que ça a été un vrai plaisir de l’écrire, surtout après ce que j’ai fait vivre à Oliver dans Âmes sœurs ! N’hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)

Oliver était fatigué, il voulait que tout s’arrête.

Chase parlait mais il ne l’écoutait plus, ses mots ne faisant que peu de sens dans son esprit concentré sur une seule chose : respirer. Ses poumons étaient emplis d’eau, chaque inspiration un calvaire. Si son geôlier ne le tenait pas par la nuque, il serait déjà tombé à terre, ses muscles ne supportant plus son poids depuis longtemps. S’il devait deviner, il dirait que ça faisait des heures que Chase lui plongeait la tête sous l’eau pendant cent quarante-cinq secondes à chaque fois. Il était épuisé.

Malgré tout, il réussit à trouver la force de répliquer acerbement à son geôlier même s’il n’avait rien suivi de ce qu’il lui disait. Ce qui comptait, c’était de montrer qu’il ne cédait pas, que ses tourments l’affaiblissaient peut-être physiquement mais qu’il lui tiendrait tête jusqu’au bout. Il n’arriverait pas à le briser. Cette fois, lorsque son visage traversa brutalement la surface de l’eau, ses poumons criant déjà à l’agonie, il sut qu’il allait perdre conscience. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que Chase ne le voulait pas mort.

Son salut était en route, il le savait. Il lui avait offert autant de temps que son corps avait pu le supporter, mais son destin ne reposait plus entre ses mains.

…

Cela faisait trente-six heures que Kara survolait la ville à la recherche d’Oliver. Depuis qu’elle avait appris son enlèvement, c’était sa seule mission, son seul objectif. Au sol, la Team Arrow fouillait des bâtiments clés où Chase pourrait le retenir prisonnier ou là où il aurait établi sa base pour y trouver des indices. Barry avait dû repartir à Central City en urgence, Supergirl était donc celle qui avait le plus de chances de le retrouver grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle scannait la ville minutieusement, suivant un plan établi par Felicity et Curtis. Par moments, elle s’arrêtait, montait haut dans le ciel, fermait les yeux, et ne se concentrait que sur son ouïe.

C’était ce qu’elle faisait à cet instant, se perdant parmi les bruits de la ville à ses pieds. Elle espérait entendre Oliver ou Chase parler, ou simplement les battements de son cœur. Elle redoutait d’entendre ses cris. Kara s’imprégna du brouhaha ambient pour repérer la moindre anomalie. Elle commençait à connaître Star City et arrivait à mettre de côté ce qui était mondain pour se focaliser sur les disparités. Les disputes. Les cris. Les respirations saccadées, les pas rapides mais désordonnés, les souffles courts.

Un bruit étrange attira son attention et elle se concentra dessus. Une grande inspiration entrecoupée d’une toux incontrôlable. Des clapotis. Un rythme cardiaque affolé et de l’eau qu’on recrachait. Quelqu’un avait failli se noyer. Elle allait s’éloigner mais une voix la retint.

-Toujours conscient ? Impressionnant, vraiment.

Chase. Felicity lui avait fait écouter des enregistrements pour qu’elle puisse le repérer. Elle l’avait. _Elle l’avait._ Son euphorie ne dura qu’une seconde lorsqu’elle réalisa ce qu’il se passait. La respiration sifflante qu’elle entendait, cette toux irrépressible, ce cœur paniqué… Chase était en train de noyer Oliver.

-J’attends toujours ta confession. Rien ?

Kara se dirigea vers l’endroit d’où venait la voix, se concentrant pour ne pas la perdre. Le fait qu’Oliver ne réponde pas à son geôlier était inquiétant, elle devait faire vite. Sans attendre, elle activa son oreillette et prévint Felicity qu’elle les avait trouvés. Elle lui dit d’attendre les renforts et de ne pas y aller seule mais le cœur affolé d’Oliver lui demandait le contraire. Elle coupa la communication et se posa sur le toit d’une maison, dans un quartier résidentiel non loin de l’Arrow Cave. Elle tendit l’oreille.

-Tu sais Oliver, en quelques mots, tu peux mettre fin à tout ça.

-Vas te faire foutre, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Le soulagement de le voir enfin réagir la fit presque vaciller mais il fut de courte durée. Un splash et des mouvements paniqués lui firent comprendre qu’Oliver avait de nouveau la tête sous l’eau.

-Cent quarante-cinq, cent quarante-quatre, cent quarante-trois…

Ce décompte morbide attisa le feu de la rage qui grondait en elle. Elle devait les retrouver. Immédiatement.

-Cent trente-neuf, cent-trente-huit…

Il lui avait pris son homme et lui faisait vivre un enfer. Elle ne répondrait pas de ses actes.

-Cent trente-quatre, cent trente-trois…

Elle suivit le fil de ses mots pour se diriger et s’arrêta finalement au-dessus de l’une des maisons de la rue. Inhabitée. Les bâtisses mitoyennes l’étaient et elle se demanda comment il était possible que les habitants n’aient pas entendu Oliver. Il n’avait pas dû se faire discret. Kara scanna minutieusement l’endroit. Il était bien vide. Ses oreilles ne pouvaient pourtant pas la tromper.

-Cent douze, cent onze, cent dix…

Ils étaient sous terre. Pourtant elle ne voyait aucune cave. Elle força un peu sur sa vision et remarqua une irrégularité. Il y avait des murs, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers. Du plomb. Chase connaissait une de ses faiblesses. Elle se dirigeait peut-être dans un piège.

-Cent deux, cent un…

Kara jeta toute précaution par la fenêtre et plongea littéralement sous terre, défonçant sur son passage le mur qui la séparait de son âme sœur en souffrance. Une vision cauchemardesque l’accueillit alors qu’elle atterrissait sans une égratignure, de gros morceaux de pierre à ses pieds. Oliver était à genoux, pieds et poings liés dans son dos, et Chase lui maintenait la tête immergée dans une grande bassine remplie d’eau. Il ne se débattait pas. _Il ne respirait pas._

Kara se rua sur Chase sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à son entrée fracassante et d’un coup de poing en plein sternum, elle l’envoya valser contre le mur de l’autre côté de la salle. Des os craquèrent et il s’évanouit mais elle ne lui portait plus aucune attention. Avec la force du coup qu’elle avait donné à son tortionnaire, le corps d’Oliver avait été tiré en arrière, hors de l’eau, avant de s’écraser lourdement au sol. Il ne respirait toujours pas.

Kara se précipita sur lui et s’agenouilla à ses côtés, prenant délicatement son visage entre les mains, le tapotant avec autant de douceur que possible, la panique lui étreignant le cœur.

-Oliver ! Oliver, respire ! Respire, je t’en supplie…

Elle n’avait jamais fait de massage cardiaque mais en désespoir de cause, elle devait tenter quelque chose. D’une pression de la main, elle brisa la chaîne de ses menottes pour pouvoir l’allonger sur le dos, sans manquer de voir ses poignets rougis et abîmés. Chase allait payer. Avoir le corps évanoui d’Oliver si pliant entre ses doigts lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle lui pinça le nez et souffla dans sa bouche, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique malgré ses lèvres inertes sous les siennes. Les yeux embués de larmes devant son absence de réponse, elle plaça les mains sur son torse trempé, priant Rao qu’elle ne commette pas une erreur irréparable en utilisant trop de force, et appuya. Une fois. Deux fois.

Oliver recracha de l’eau en tournant instinctivement la tête sur le côté et des larmes de soulagement s’échappèrent des yeux de Kara alors qu’il prenait de grandes goulées d’air interrompues d’une toux irrépressible. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et il lui agrippa le poignet, prêt à le lui tordre, avant de la reconnaître. Son regard paniqué s’apaisa et elle lui assura qu’il était en sécurité maintenant.

Un bruit métallique à sa droite lui fit tourner vivement la tête et elle n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir Black Siren à la porte de la cellule avant qu’un cri strident ne lui arrache les tympans. D’instinct, elle porta les mains à ses oreilles et vit avec horreur le corps d’Oliver sur le point d’être emporté sous la force des ondes sonores. Ignorant la douleur, elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, allongeant ses jambes le long des siennes, le protégeant de son corps autant qu’elle le pouvait, couvrant ses mains des siennes pour protéger ses oreilles.

Le cri s’accentua mais Kara restait un roc inébranlable dans cette tempête. Elle avait l’impression que ses tympans allaient éclater et que son crâne se fendait en deux. Vu l’expression de douleur inscrite sur le visage d’Oliver, leurs mains jointes sur ses oreilles n’atténuaient pas assez ce son insupportable. Il était temps d’agir. Avec difficulté, comme si elle combattait un vent violent, elle tourna la tête vers Black Siren et utilisa sa vision laser contre elle.

Le silence tomba brutalement alors qu’elle vacillait en arrière, deux marques de brûlure sur la poitrine. Avec un grognement de fureur, la méta-humaine lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de reprendre une grande inspiration pour leur lancer un nouveau cri. Mais Kara avait déjà préparé sa contre-attaque et d’un souffle, elle la projeta en arrière contre le mur qui s’écroula sous la force de l’impact. Black Siren ne se releva pas.

Kara allait se redresser pour emporter Oliver loin de là mais un coup de feu retentit derrière elle. Puis un autre. D’un geste maîtrisé, elle ramena sa cape autour d’eux, couvrant Oliver jusqu’aux pieds, leurs visages se touchant presque. Elle sentait à peine les balles dans son dos mais la fureur lui enflammait les sens. Son homme était juste là, sous elle, et ils étaient la cible de coups de feu alors qu’ils étaient au sol. Quelle lâcheté. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Oliver qui n’avait aucun moyen d’éviter les balles dans son état, il n’avait même pas la veste de son costume pour le protéger, et elle se releva, se posant en bouclier devant lui, faisant face à leur nouvel agresseur.

Chase s’était relevé, des égratignures sur le visage, légèrement avachi sur lui-même. Il était blessé. Son costume cravate immaculé était désormais déchiré et recouvert de poussière grise et de sang et Kara apprécia cette vision, même s’il méritait bien pire. Il lui tira à nouveau dessus, la visant à la tête cette fois, et d’un geste désinvolte, elle attrapa la balle entre son pouce et son index.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi, dit-elle d’un ton narquois.

Au lieu de paraître terrifié ou de vider son chargeur sur elle comme le faisaient la plupart des criminels, un sourire suffisant s’inscrivit sur son visage. Il baissa son arme mais plutôt que de s’avouer vaincu, il tira dans ses jambes, _vers Oliver_. Kara vit littéralement rouge et lui envoya des rayons lasers mais il les évita en sautant sur le côté. Elle se jeta sur lui en supervitesse et il lui mit son poing dans la figure, ce qui n’eut pour effet que de lui briser des os. Elle le plaqua au mur d’une main sur le torse, le faisant trembler dans ses fondations. D’une pression sur son poignet, son arme tomba au sol. Elle se délecta de ses grognements de douleur et de la frustration qui émanait de lui. Il tenta violemment de se libérer de sa poigne, en vain.

-Qu’est-ce que tu es ? cracha-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il est pour toi ?

Tout.

Il était tout pour elle.

Chase croyait avoir tout prévu dans son plan machiavélique mais il n’avait pas compté sur la colère d’une kryptonienne. Il lui avait fait vivre un cauchemar pendant deux jours. _Il avait torturé Oliver_. Il méritait de mourir.

-Tu vas brûler en enfer, promit-elle.

-Supergirl, dit une voix rauque qu’elle reconnut à peine.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu’Oliver s’était relevé et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ses pieds étaient encore attachés à une longue chaîne argentée clouée au sol et les doigts de Kara se crispèrent un peu plus sur sa proie. En un regard, elle comprit sa supplication silencieuse. _Ne le tue pas pour moi_. Il refusait de la laisser se perdre dans la vengeance. Elle ne le tuerait pas mais il allait croupir en prison. Et passer par la case hôpital avant.

Un sifflement résonna dans la salle à demi détruite et elle vit trop tard une flèche se diriger droit vers Oliver. D’un geste fluide et précis, il l’attrapa au vol juste avant qu’elle ne lui transperce le torse. Même à bout de force, il restait un combattant hors pair. Evelyn arma de nouveau son arc et s’adressa à Kara :

-Laisse-le partir ou je tue Queen.

La kryptonienne retint un rire devant l’absurdité de cet ultimatum et se retourna vers sa proie avec des yeux brûlants. Elle savoura la frayeur qui s’installa sur les traits de Chase avant de lui mettre un coup de poing calculé qui l’envoya dans les vapes. Elle lâcha son corps qui glissa à terre sans ménagements et elle se retourna vers le combat qui avait éclaté dans son dos. Aux pieds d’Oliver, quatre flèches. Evelyn se jetait sur lui dans un cri de rage, certainement frustrée d’être incapable de le blesser avec ses tirs. En entrant dans le périmètre qu’il pouvait atteindre, elle signait sa défaite. Oliver se baissa pour éviter son coup, lui attrapa les jambes et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur alors que Kara le rejoignait.

-C’est moi qui t’ai enseigné cette technique. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec ?

-Je te déteste, répliqua-t-elle, du venin dans la voix.

Elle allait se relever mais Oliver lui mit son poing dans la figure et elle perdit conscience. Il tangua légèrement sur le côté et Kara le retint par le coude pour l’équilibrer. Avec un sourire fatigué, il lui caressa doucement la joue, un air infiniment tendre dans le regard.

-Tu es venue, murmura-t-il.

-Je t’aime, dit-elle simplement avant de combler la distance qui les séparait pour l’embrasser.

Il lui répondit avec chaleur, enfin, elle était entière. Elle le prit dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle s’était imaginé des horreurs et le voir conscient, capable de se battre, en forme malgré les tortures, relevait d’un miracle qui la laissait rêveuse. Il était tellement fort. Oliver la serra contre lui et inspira son odeur alors qu’elle écoutait le rythme régulier de son cœur qui était une mélodie à ses oreilles. Sa respiration sifflante l’inquiétait mais elle voulait profiter de ses bras quelques instants.

Le charme fut rompu lorsqu’un bruit de métal contre métal résonna dans la pièce. Ses chaînes. Elle devait les retirer. Tout de suite. Ils se séparèrent à regret et elle lui libéra les chevilles sans difficulté. Il murmura un merci et lui présenta ses poignets lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de briser la chaîne qui les liait tout à l'heure, mais il avait encore d'épais anneaux qui lui encerclaient les poignets. Des rougeurs et du sang séché les entouraient, témoins de combien il s'était débattu sous les coups de son tortionnaire.

Kara pria Rao de ne pas le blesser encore plus en les lui retirant. Avec des gestes sûrs, elle réduisit en morceaux les anneaux de fer qui tombèrent au sol dans un vacarme métallique. Elle prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes et déposa des baisers sur ses doigts blessés.

-Je suis désolée d’avoir mis autant de temps pour te retrouver.

-Tu es arrivée à temps, qui sait ce qu’il me réservait. Et… pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais que je n’étais pas seul. Je savais que tu me cherchais, que tu allais me sortir de là. Et je n’avais pas peur pour toi.

Malgré ces rassurances, les yeux fixés sur ses poignets abîmés, Kara regrettait de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt pour lui épargner tout ça. La peau était à vif à certains endroits et de gros hématomes noirs les marquaient. Oliver dégagea une de ses mains et lui prit doucement le menton pour qu’elle relève la tête vers lui. Elle ne vit aucune accusation dans son regard, seulement de la joie et de la fatigue.

-Je t’interdis de te sentir coupable. C’est grâce à toi si j’ai tenu si longtemps.

Kara acquiesça doucement et reprit conscience de leur environnement lorsque des pierres déboulèrent le long des murs. Cette cave n’allait pas tarder à s’effondrer sur elle-même, il était temps qu’ils partent et emportent leurs prisonniers. Ils allaient tous faire face à la justice. Elle activa son oreillette pour avertir l’équipe de la situation. Un flot de paroles l’accueillit.

-…la tuer. Non mais je rêve. Elle me dit qu’elle a trouvé Oliver, notre Oliver, et pouf, elle coupe toute communication. Pas d’explication. Pas d’indication. Elle se jette dans la gueule du loup sans renfort, alors qu’elle avait promis le contraire, et s’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c’est moi qui vais avoir Oliver sur le dos. Elle n’a même pas dit dans quel état il était. Est-ce que je dois envoyer une ambulance ? De qui je me moque, il détesterait ça. 

Sa tirade était accompagnée de frappes rapides sur un clavier, elle devait avoir du mal à la localiser ou essayait de trouver un visuel du quartier pour ne pas mener l’équipe dans un piège. Il était temps de lui faire un bref compte-rendu.

-Felicity…

-Kara, comment tu vas ? l’interrompit-elle. Tu as retrouvé Oliver ? Il va bien ?

-Oui et oui mais il a besoin de soins rapidement. Et est-ce que John peut venir avec un van pour transporter les prisonniers ?

Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour les déplacer rapidement, elle ne voulait pas quitter Oliver plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Il est déjà en route. Tu as de la chance que l’oreillette soit équipée d’un GPS, je t’aurais étranglée de mes propres mains sinon, comment tu as pu être aussi imprudente ?

-On en rediscutera plus tard, je dois y aller.

Kara coupa la communication avant de recevoir toute une leçon de morale, même si elle ne doutait pas qu’elle y aurait droit dès son arrivée dans l’Arrow Cave. Felicity n’avait clairement pas apprécié qu’elle ait agi seule sans aucun soutien.

-Elle a raison, tu sais, dit Oliver d’un ton affectueux.

-Comment tu as entendu ça ?

-Elle a peut-être crié un peu fort.

Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu’il vacilla sur le côté et s’agrippa à son bras pour se rattraper.

-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de panique.

-Rien, je suis juste… fatigué.

Sur le point de défaillir plutôt. Avec la force qu’il exsudait, elle en avait presque oublié que quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été sur le point de mourir noyé. Et d’après ce qu’elle avait entendu, ça faisait un moment que Chase le torturait ainsi, sans parler de ce qu’il avait dû endurer avant. Il était certainement épuisé et il devait voir un médecin. Elle l’obligerait à en consulter un au DEO. Heureusement, elle entendit leur van se garer juste devant la bâtisse et l’annonça à Oliver qui afficha un sourire fatigué. Il était temps qu’elle prenne soin de son homme.

-Je sais que tu détestes l’idée, mais on va devoir voler.

Il fit la grimace mais s’agrippa à son cou alors qu’elle passait le bras sous ses jambes pour le porter. Elle le déposerait en sécurité à l’Arrow Cave avant de sortir les corps évanouis de leurs ennemis pour les emprisonner. StarLabs pour Black Siren. La cellule de l’Arrow Cave pour Chase le temps qu’ils trouvent une preuve formelle le liant à Prometheus. La justice pour Evelyn Sharpe qui avait été le bras droit d’un criminel notoire. Felicity avait déjà déniché plusieurs vidéos la montrant aux côtés du tueur en série. Tout ça une fois qu’ils seraient sortis de l’hôpital bien sûr.

-Fais vite, murmura-t-il, son souffle créant des frissons sur sa peau.

Kara le serra un peu plus contre elle, sentant à peine son poids, et décolla en se promettant de ne plus jamais laisser une telle horreur arriver. Oliver avait assez souffert comme ça dans sa vie, plus aucun psychopathe ne l’aurait à sa merci. La prochaine fois qu’un criminel aussi dangereux que Prometheus se mettra sur le chemin de son âme sœur, elle le poursuivra avec lui pour le mettre hors d’état de nuire. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir son homme dans cet état.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Merci pour les Kudos <3


End file.
